Random Play
by Ramen panas
Summary: "Selasa adalah hari kedua dalam seminggu, dan ini adalah minggu pertama musim semi lalu dibelakang sekolah kita ada satu pohon sakura"/"Apa kau sudah gila! Kau memilihkanku pacar secara acak?"/Ini bukan kebetulan, tetapi memang di sengaja. Long oneshot, from newbie.


**Random Play**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : AU/might b OOC/TYPO**

**Long one shot, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulir – bullir peluh berjatuhan dari pelipis pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan. Sudah setengah jam lebih ia mengobrak - abrik lemari coklat disamping meja belajarnya, isi lemari coklat itu sudah berhamburan karena dilempar asal ke segala penjuru kamar.

Hardisknya mana ? hardisk eksternal paling berharga di seluruh dunia nya mana ?

Karena tak dapat ditemukan, ia berhenti sejenak untuk meluruskan kakinya dan menghela nafas. Saat ini hanya satu nama yang terpikir olehnya . Secepat kilat Ia menyambar ponselnya kemudian menekan _speed dial _nomor sembilan .

"Tobi!" teriaknya langsung setelah terdengar bunyi telfon dia angkat.

"Apa?" Nada bicara pemuda di seberang telfon ini terdengar di polos – polos kan .

"Hardisk. Eksternal. Ku. Mana?"

"Sasu mengira Tobi yang ambil? "

"Itu pasti kau _baka_"

"…."

"Cepat kembalikan"

"Hehe.. "

Sambungan telfon tiba - tiba terputus dan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu hanya bisa menggeram, harapannya bersantai malam ini sirna sudah .

o—o—o—o—o

Jika Tuhan memberikanmu kesempurnaan fisik, maka ia akan memberi 'kecacatan' pada hal – hal di sekitarmu . Karena itulah tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, seperti halnya Uchiha Sasuke, dia tampan, sangat tampan malah, juga pintar, tapi Tuhan memeberikannya 'kecacatan' ; keluarganya jarang berkumpul dan sepupu aliennya Tobi.

Dan terutama Tobi, siapa yang ingin punya saudara sepupu seperti Tobi? dia menderita _kleptomania_—walaupun mengaku sudah sembuh dua tahun yang lalu—dia suka mengambil dan menyembunyikan barang – barangmu.

Dan belakangan ini ia makin gencar melakukan aksi mengutil karena mengaku akan pindah jauh, ia ingin semua orang mengingatnya nanti . Tobi di yakini telah membuat daftar, dan Sasuke adalah targetnya bulan ini .

Hardisk eksternal miliknya adalah sebuah harta karun. Ribuan lagu – lagu dari _digital album_ dan _single _koleksinya yang tidak dijual dalam bentuk CD, _backup memory_, hasil _scan_ beberapa foto keluarga yang tidak akan di temukan lagi lembaran foto aslinya, dan masih banyak _file – file_ lainnya.

Laki – laki berkulit putih susu itu hanya bisa berharap Tobi tidak meminta barang – barang aneh sebagai imbalan hardisknya .

.

.

.

.

.

"ini kunci c minor"

Suara nyaring ukulele yang di _genjreng_ oleh pemuda berambut kuning jabrik terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah kediaman Haruno . Siang hari yang terik ini dihabiskannya untuk bermain alat musik petik itu dikamar sahabatnya yang bernuansa _girly_ .

_Jreng! jreng!_

"Sakura-chan, perhatikan aku! katanya mau belajar" ucapnya sedikit membentak, pasalnya gadis bermahkota merah jambu itu sedari tadi tidak fokus dengan ajarannya .

"Ah iya,."

"Kau lihat apa? rumah Teme ya?" pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mengikuti arah pandang perempuan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, emerald itu tadinya menatap rumah bercat putih gading yang tak jauh dari rumah ini . Mungkin berharap seseorang keluar dari sana .

"B-bukan.."

"Hhh, yakin tidak mau ku kenalkan?"

"Ha? tidak perlu.." tolaknya halus .

Haruno Sakura tahu, banyak yang menyukai lelaki itu, mengaguminya, menulis curhatan tentangnya di blog mereka, menyatakan cinta padanya, dan jangan lupakan di tolak olehnya . Sakura tidak pernah memulai apapun, karena itu Sakura juga yakin kalau laki – laki tampan yang tinggal di seberang rumahnya itu bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya. Padahal mereka bersekolah pada SMP yang sama, dan sekarang pun masuk SMA yang sama, walaupun tidak pernah sekelas .

Sakura bukannya takut, tapi ia rasa tidak perlu ikut – ikutan menyatakan cinta. Karena dia tahu, laki – laki itu benci gadis – gadis yang merepotkan, yang meneriaki namanya dan membuat telinganya sakit , dan setahunya belum ada satu pun dari puluhan gadis – gadis itu yang di terima .

"Err..sampai mana tadi?" Tanya Sakura, masih menggenggam ukulele berwarna pink di tangannya .

"Letakkan jari – jari mu di senar yang ini"

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH ?" suara laki – laki itu bergema di ujung koridor lantai tiga dekat tangga sebelah timur .

Seumur hidupnya Sasuke tak pernah menyangka kata – kata barusan akan keluar dari mulut alien Tobi . Selama ini ketika Tobi menyembunyikan barang - barangnya ia hanya meminta imbalan barang lainnya. Ini adalah permintaan paling _absurd _yang pernah ia dengar .

"Iya berpacaran, itu baik untuk kesehatan jiwa"

"Jiwa ku tidak terganggu dan aku tidak ingin punya pacar, sekarang kembalikan hardisk ku"

"Pilih berpacaran atau hardisk itu Tobi format?"

Sasuke mengcengkram kemeja pemuda di hadapannya dengan erat .

"Kau tak akan berani" ancam Sasuke .

"Kenapa tidak? format itu perkara mudah, kenapa harus takut?"

Dengan satu hentakan, cengkraman itu dilepas dan kemeja putih Tobi menjadi kusut . Sebenarnya yang harus merasa takut adalah Sasuke, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada hardisk itu mungkin saja ia akan menangis, baiklah menagis terdengar berlebihan, tapi isi _hardware_ penyimpanan berbentuk segi empat itu memang sangat penting baginya. Dan sepanjang ia mengenal Tobi, bocah aneh ini selalu menepati ucapannya, seperti dulu saat Tobi benar - benar membakar enam _volume_ komik _Bakuman _milik Itachi menjadi abu hanya karena kakaknya tak mau menemani Tobi pergi ke Disneyland Tokyo.

"Cukup berpacaran kan?"

"Hari ini hari apa?"

"Selasa, hei aku bilang—"

—"Selasa adalah hari kedua dalam seminggu, dan ini adalah minggu pertama musim semi lalu dibelakang sekolah kita ada satu pohon sakura"

Bicara ngawur memang keahlian Tobi, tapi ini lebih dari sekedar bicara tidak jelas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam dan menyimak daripada bertanya tapi terus dipotong.

"Baiklah, kau harus berpacaran dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari belakang, barisan pertama di samping jendela dikelasku, XI-C, mengerti?"

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau memilihkanku pacar secara acak?"

"Bukan acak, apa barusan Sasu tidak dengar filosofinya?"

"Persetan dengan filosofi, bagaimana kalau yang duduk di bangku itu laki – laki?"

"Maka pacari gadis terdekat dari bangku itu, misal bangku disebelah kanan atau bangku didepannya, mudah kan?"

"Kau konyol"

"Hari ini aku ada PR biologi di halaman 117, nilai ulangan sejarahku 85, jadi 117 dikurang 85 hasilnya 32"

"…..." dahi Sasuke berkerut dan membatin _'apalagi itu'_, sebuah kesalahan besar menyetujui permintaan sepupu berambut hitamnya ini .

"Nah itu artinya Sasu harus berpacaran dengannya selama tiga puluh dua hari, berikan foto kalian sebagai bukti lalu hardisk eksternalnya akan langsung Tobi kembalikan" kalimat itu diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar di wajah tanpa dosanya .

"Kuharap setelah ini kau mati" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu, menulikan telinga untuk kata - kata Tobi selanjutnya.

"Tobi akan mengawasimu hahaha.."

o—o—o—o—o

Sebenarnya tidak ada sedikitpun niat Sasuke untuk menjalankan permainan sepupu gilanya itu, tapi Tobi adalah pencari informasi yang lebih hebat dari _google_, memantau Sasuke pastinya sangat mudah. Sedikit banyak hal ini membuatnya merasa tidak tenang .

Lihat dimana ia berhenti sekarang, dengan sedikit mendongak ia membaca tulisan di papan kecil yang tergantung di samping pintu, papan itu bertuliskan XI-C, ruangan kedua setelah kelasnya.

"_Haruskah.."_ gumam Sasuke ragu, sedikit mewanti - wanti kengerian apa yang akan di saksikannya. Perlahan – lahan ia majukan kepalanya ke pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar, Karena masih jam istirahat kelas itu terdengar sangat berisik juga banyak orang berlalu lalang . Bungsu Uchiha itu mencoba mengingat percakapannya bersama Tobi tadi .

'Bangku kedua paling belakang, barisan pertama di samping jendela' Ia bersumpah tak pernah bermaksud menghafalnya, tapi kalimat itu terlintas begitu saja.

Onyx miliknya bergerak mengikuti bangku-bangku di barisan pertama dan akhirnya bertumpu pada kepala merah jambu . Ia tahu siapa itu, sangat tahu malah, sekalipun wajah gadis berkepala merah jambu itu bersembunyi dibalik lipatan tangannya .

o—o—o—o—o

Sekedar tahu bukan berarti kenal bukan? Sama seperti tidak suka bukan berarti benci atau berpacaran bukan berarti cinta .

Kejadian itu terasa begitu cepat bagi Sasuke, di sekitar gerbang sekolah dia hanya melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali kemudian gadis itu menghampirinya. Tidak ada senyum manis atau ekspresi yang dibuat – buat, tidak ada pernyataan cinta. Hanya empat kata sederhana _'kau mau jadi pacarku?'_ saat itu juga gadis beriris emerald itu menjawab _'MAU!'_ dengan suara lantang sampai beberapa orang melirik kearah mereka .

Ternyata sangat mudah seperti mengedipkan mata, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melambaikan tangan ketika melihat tetangga pinknya berjalan menuju gerbang dan saat gadis itu terlanjur berdiri di hadapannya yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah _'kenapa tidak sekalian saja'._

_Voila !_ sekarang mereka resmi pacaran .

.

.

.

.

.

Pernah menonton _cheetah_ berlari mengejar mangsanya di saluran _national geographic_? Bisa di katakan secepat itulah Haruno Sakura berlari ke kelasnya—XI-C—yang berada di lantai dua, sesegera mungkin setelah dia menguping percakapan aneh di antara dua orang bermarga Uchiha di ujung koridor lantai tiga .

Dia juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi reflek tubuhnya sangat bagus, otaknya mencetus kan sebuah kata 'kesempatan ' dan ternyata dia sudah berlari .

Jantungnya berdebar, nafasnya masih tersengal – sengal tapi dipaksanya jangan beristirahat dulu sebelum ia memastikan Akamichi Chouji mau bertukar tempat duduk dengannya . Setelah Chouji _deal _dengan makan siang gratis seminggu, Sakura menduduki bangku itu, membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua tangannya, mengatur nafasnya yang kacau.

Sakura kira semua itu memang pantas untuknya, maksudnya tidak sia – sia ia mengerahkan seluruh upayanya demi sebuah kesempatan yang begitu aneh karena Uchiha Sasuke—_seseorang yang disukainya, yang belum pernah sekali pun berbicara dengannya_—menawarkannya sebuah hubungan .

Tentu saja dia mau . Walau semua ini hanya bohongan, kesempatan tetaplah kesempatan .

Tapi..

Ternyata semua ekspektasi – ekspektasi itu runtuh, perlahan - lahan seperti bendungan yang bocor, atau pun _lego _yang di susun sedemikian rupa kemudian di banting kasar ke lantai .

Hari pertama Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau melirik kearahnya.

Hari kedua Uchiha Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Hari ketiga Uchiha Sasuke menghindarinya.

Hari keempat..

Hari kelima..

Hari ke—oh sudah lah . Terkadang Sakura merasa seperti artikel lama di majalah dinding, tidak di perdulikan, terlupakan dan berdebu .

Namun ia tahu, belum pantas rasanya kalau menyerah sekarang, perjalanannya masih cukup panjang .

Api itu masih menyala terang, walau pun perlahan batang lilinnya mencair .

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sakura POV**_

Suasana kelas sedikit lenggang karena di jam pelajaran terakhir ini tidak ada guru. Aku merasakan belaian tangan Ino—Sahabatku yang super cerewet—di punggungku, lembut awalnya sebelum ia menepuk punggungku dengan kasar .

_PLAK! _

"JIDAT! Itu dia masuk ke sana, cepat kejar!" teriak Ino histeris dan menunjuk - nunjuk ke arah perpustakaan. Sekarang Ia mendorong punggungku sehingga aku hampir terjungkal .

"Aakh, sakit pig!" rintihku sambil mengusap – usap punggungku yang terasa panas .

"Sekarang waktunya jidat! hampiri saja dia, jangan hanya panggil nama ! bukankah kau pacarnya?"

"Iya sih" Memang iya aku pacarnya, tapi mana ada yang percaya. Aku tahu ini hanya bohongan, hanya sebuah keterpaksaan tapi bolehkan berharap lebih? Sedikit saja.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke perpustakaan . Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Sasuke duduk dengan tumpukan buku - buku, segera aku menarik kursi di sampingnya .

"Sasuke-kun" sapaku pelan. Kulihat dia hanya melirik kearahku sekilas tanpa berhenti menulis.

"Nanti mau pulang bersama?" oh berani sekali aku mengatakannya, tapi toh kami adalah tetangga .

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas" jawabnya tanpa melihatku .

"Tidak apa – apa, aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai"

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan antara kami, aku segan untuk bertanya macam – macam. Aku tahu dia benci gadis yang berisik, lebih baik aku diam saja .

Tapi menunggu seperti ini ternyata membosankan juga, sekalipun ada Sasuke disampingku, tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan, aku bahkan sudah bosan mengotak-atik ponselku. Haruskah aku membaca buku? uh, mataku terasa berat, kenapa aku jadi mengantuk begini?, aku melirik Sasuke yang masih betah menyalin isi buku – buku tebal itu . Apa tidak apa – apa kalau aku tidur sebentar?, perlahan-lahan kututup mataku .

o—o—o—o—o

"Huungg"

Aku membuka mataku dan menguceknya, aku sadar masih berada di perpustakaan . Saat kulihat jam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan pukul lima sore, aku sedikit terbelalak. Bukan hanya itu, fakta bahwa aku berada di sini seorang diri entah kenapa membuatku tidak merasa baik-baik saja .

Sasuke meniggalkanku.

_**Sakura POV end**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme sudah dua hari absen, mungkin besok baru dia masuk" itulah yang dikatakan Naruto saat Sakura menanyakan dimana bungsu uchiha itu. Sepertinya sia – sia hari Sakura membuat bento ekstra tomat .

Sudah terhitung lima belas hari sejak Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke, tapi tidak terlihat sedikitpun kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Ia sadar waktunya semakin menipis, tiga puluh dua hari bisa berlalu begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan kesan apapun .

Dan seorang Haruno tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia masih kuat, sekalipun telah merasakan sakit, merasakan sayatan tak kasat mata, denyutan nyeri di dadanya saat di acuhkan.

"Tapi ini aneh lho Sakura-chan, Teme itu belum pernah absen. Kalau ada 365 hari dalam setahun kita sekolah, maka Sasuke akan datang 365 hari juga ke sekolah, dia kan benci hari libur. Ngomong - ngo"—

— "Oh, sudahlah kalau begitu, sebagai tanda terimakasihku bento ini untukmu saja" Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto dan menyodorkan kotak bento yang terbalut sapu tangan padanya . Pas sekali, pemuda itu sedang lapar .

"Sakura-chan! aku mencintaimu"_ Ocean blue_ Naruto sedikit berkaca-kaca .

"Akh, Naruto kau menjijikan!"

Bukan hanya dapat bento, Naruto juga mendapat tamparan keras pada lengan kanannya.

o—o—o—o—o

Sudah hampir jam delapan malam tetapi lampu - lampu di rumah bercat putih gading dengan atap biru itu belum menyala. Setidaknya sejak pukul setengah enam sore, Haruno Sakura sudah empat kali mengecek keadaan rumah itu dari jendela kamarnya . Fakta ini tentu membuat sedikit resah, maka itu dia memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan rumah kediaman Uchiha itu dalam arti sebenarnya, berkunjung .

Tapi ternyata tidak semudah yang di bayangkan. Pasalnya rumah itu gelap gulita, persis seperti rumah hantu . Walau pun sedikit merinding Sakura tetap nekat dan pergi ke sana, toh kalau terjadi sesuatu seperti Sasuke membukakan pintu dan men-_death glarenya_, rumahnya hanya berjarak 50 meter dari situ, lari saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian buku – buku jarinya mulai sakit untuk mengetuk, bel juga sudah di pencet tapi penghuni rumah ini tidak kunjung membukakan pintu .

"Haha kalau di film - film horror pasti pintunya—" Sakura mencoba membuka kenop pintu dengan iseng tapi..

_CKLEK_

—"Tidak dikunci" matanya membulat, ia menelan ludah. Pintunya benar – benar tidak dikunci! Haruskah ia masuk? Sepertinya rumah ini kosong, tapi kenapa tidak di kunci? . Sakura memajukan separuh badannya dan melihat isi rumah itu, semua lampu memang mati dan benar- benar sepi—oh sepertinya ada satu ruangan yang lampunya menyala, sebuah kamar di sebelah tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Permisi"

Dengan segala keberanian yang dikumpulkannya Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah itu . Dia bersumpah akan secepatnya pulang setelah memeriksa kamar itu (karena mencurigakan), rumah ini hitam pekat, belum lagi dia merasa seperti pencuri yang masuk diam - diam .

Isi satu - satunya sumber cahaya—_kamar di sebelah tangga itu_—sangat berantakan, pakaian berserakan, gelas dan mug – mug kotor di seluruh penjuru kamar, tumpukan selimut ada di lantai, dan kepala yang menyembul dari tum—eh kepala?

"SASUKE!"

o—o—o—o—o

_**Sasuke POV**_

Jam berapa ini? Pasti diluar sudah gelap . Aku benci mengakuinya tapi kurasa aku sakit. Aku baik – baik saja sebelum guru Gai bersin tepat di depan wajahku, setelah itu dia minta maaf sambil mengancungkan jempol . Tak kusangka aku sampai sakit, kurasa virus influenza miliknya sama bayahanya dengan flu babi, lihat saja sekarang tubuhku menggigil dan nyeri, mataku rasanya panas dan berat tapi aku tak mengantuk, dan aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan kaki ku sepertinya kemarin tak separah ini .

Aku tidak tidur dikasur, aku pindah ke lantai dengan timbunan selimut yang entah berapa lapis karena tempat tidurku terletak persis dibawah AC yang berhembus tanpa bisa kuhentikan—remotenya hilang, walau memakai selimut pun rasa menggigil dari tubuhku tak mau hilang dan sialnya aku tak punya tenaga untuk pindah, bergerak saja susah .

Entah mulai berimajinasi atau apa, aku pun tak tahu tapi kurasa ada yang memencet bel rumah ini. Persetan lah! Aku lemas, aku tak sanggup melayani tamu . Namun beberapa menit kemudian ada yang masuk ke kamar ini dan meneriakkan namaku kencang sekali .

Aku mencoba membuka mata, dan merah jambu adalah warna pertama yang kulihat, oh dia, tunggu dulu aku bahkan tak tahu namanya siapa .

"Sasuke-kun! _Daijobu ka_? Kau sakit? kenapa duduk disini? Pindah ke tempat tidur jangan di lantai" aish, dia menanyaiku macam – macam, tidak tahu apa kerongkonganku ini sakit .

"A-a..AC, matikan" lirihku . Aku pun memejamkan mata, sepertinya dia mulai mencari _remote _AC di kamar ini. Tak beberapa lama kemudian aku mendengar bunyi _'bip'_, AC terkutuk itu sudah mati. Tapi kenapa badaku ini masih menggigil ?.

"Astaga! Sasuke-kun, kenapa tidak pakai baju? Pantaslah kau kedinginan" dia mengatakan itu setelah menyingkap selimutku . Apa? Masa iya?,aku melihat ke bawah ternyata benar aku bertelanjang dada, tapi aku pakai celana—mungkin.

Dia membantuku naik ke tempat tidur, mataku terbuka kemudian terpejam lagi . Oh sial, kenapa perutku ini? Sepertinya ada yang mau keluar dari perutku, '_gulk_' aku mencoba menahan rasa mual ini dengan menelan ludah tapi—

—_blurrgh_

Ah, aku terlanjur muntah, tidak banyak tapi pahit sekali rasanya.

"Sasuke-kun, berapa lama kau tidak makan? Lambungmu pasti kosong, kau memuntahkan sisa - sisa isi perutmu"

Ah, pantas rasanya pahit. Aku membuka mata, mencoba menatapnya yang sedang mengelap sudut – sudut bibirku dengan sapu tangannya. Apa dia tidak jijik? dia terlihat baik saja .

Aku rasa dia memberikanku sesuatu—sebuah kaus lengan panjang . Dapat dari mana dia? Lemariku? Ah terserah lah, aku memakai kaus itu dengan sedikit bantuan darinya . Setelah aku pakai kaus dia menyelimutiku, sekarang mulai terasa hangat . Sepertinya aku pakai celana karena dia tidak berteriak .

"Kau sakit Sasuke-kun, kau demam" ujarnya setelah menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi dan leherku.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar, mau mencarikanmu makanan dan obat, oke?" sambungnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan, kemudian dia meninggalkan kamarku .

_**Sasuke POV end**_

o—o—o—o—o

Ketika Sakura kembali dengan sup ayam dan obat demam ternyata Sasuke malah ketiduran, jadi Sakura mengguncangkan sedikit tubuh Sasuke agar dia bangun .

"Sasuke-kun, ayo makan, setelah itu minum obat" Sakura berbicara selembut mungkin, membantu Sasuke untuk duduk. Melihat kaus hitam lengan panjang yang dikenakan Sasuke, Sakura teringat betapa seksinya Sasuke _topless_ tadi, kulitnya yang putih, lekuk tubuhnya dengan sedikit otot - otot yang ter ekspose, bagaimana orang sakit bisa se seksi itu, oh wajahnya sedikit merona, dia menggeleng dengan cepat . Fantasi liar pergilah .

Sasuke bersikeras untuk makan sendiri, nasi dan sup ayam buatan Kaa-sannya Sakura terasa hambar karena mulutnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke menyodorkan mangkuknya pada Sakura, lalu Sakura memberinya beberapa tablet obat dan segelas air mineral .

"Kau tidak memberitahu siapapun kalau kau sakit?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Sasuke langsung menggeleng .

"Ibu mu mana? Dia juga tak tahu kalau kau sakit?"

"Ibu ku sudah lama tidak tinggal di sini, dia menemani Ayah bekerja di kota lain" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan mata sayu .

"Kalau kakakmu?"

"Pergi_ camping_, minggu depan baru kembali"

Mendengar setiap kata – kata dari bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura merasakan ada jarum – jarum kecil yang menusuk dadanya, yang seperti ini biasanya hanya Sakura rasakan saat membaca novel atau menonton drama sedih. Sakura yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sasuke mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke depan . Ia mengkerucutkan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam – dalam .

"Kalau aku?" Onyx kelam milik Sasuke tak melepaskan sedikit pun pandangannya dari Sakura, dia yakin mata gadis itu berkaca – kaca .

"Kan ada aku, bukannya aku pacarmu? Hehe.." tawanya beriringan dengan air mata yang meluncur ke pipi kemerahannya.

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kau pasti tidak tahu kan Sasuke-kun?" melihat emerald Sakura mengabur karena air mata, Sasuke membuang pandangannya kearah lain .

"Aaa apa yang ku katakan! Ayo cepat istirahat kembali Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura. Sekali lagi Sakura membenarkan letak selimut tebal berwarna hijau itu agar Sasuke merasa nyaman . Dengan mata sedikit terpejam Sasuke menangkap lengan Sakura .

"Terimakasih"

Sakura tidak menjawab, melainkan membalas kata - kata Sasuke dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi pemuda itu. Mata Sasuke yang terpejam menjadi terbelalak. Whoa entah dapat keberanian dari mana Sakura . Sebenarnya Sasuke kaget dengan perlakuan Sakura, tapi memilih untuk tidak berkata apa – apa.

"Cepat sembuh, aku ..."

"Menyayangimu" Itulah kata – kata terakhir Sakura ucapkan sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu dan pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabaku Temari mendelik kesal ke arah gadis berjidat lebar di sebelah kirinya, gadis itu tidak henti – hentinya mengemut dan menggigiti ujung pensil yang di genggamnya .

"Sakura kau jorok sekali sih, aissh"

"Huu biarlah rasanya gurih, kau mau coba?" Sakura menyodorkan pensilnya yang sedikit terbungkus saliva itu ke dekat ke bibir Temari .

"Hiih jauhkan itu" Temari bergidik geli dan mendorong tangan Sakura.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu sedang kesal. Dia lupa kapan terahir kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, sehari setelah pemuda itu sembuh diadakan ujian tengah semester dan sekarang semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk festival olah raga .

Saat Sakura mengecek kalender di ponselnya ia semakin was – was, tinggal dua hari lagi yang tersisa sebelum mereka harusnya putus .

Hari ini dan besok . Memang sih sejak Sasuke pulih dari sakitnya dia sedikit berubah, pemuda itu mau melirik kearahnya kalau di sapa, yah mungkin cuma itu saja . _'Ah pokoknya tidak boleh berakhir sia – sia'_ pikirnya.

o—o—o—o—o

Sore harinya setelah Sakura membuang kantung – kantung plastik berisi sampah di depan rumahnya, gadis itu berjumpa dewi fortuna! Sasuke keluar rumah dengan mengenakan kaus oblong dan jeans. Kata '_kangen_' langsung tercetus dan menguasai kepalanya, buru – buru Sakura membersihkan tangannya dengan _handsanitizer _di kantung celananya dan mengejar pemuda itu.

Merasa ada langkahnya teriringi Sasuke menoleh kesebelah kirinya.

"Mau pergi kemana?"

"Supermarket"

"Ikut!" kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar – binar .

"Hn" jawabnya . Hn itu maksudnya apa Sakura juga tidak tahu, yang jelas ketika Sakura mengikutinya Sasuke tampak tidak terganggu .

Sesampainya di supermarket yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, Sakura langsung mengambil keranjang belanja. Ia berjalan dibelakang Sasuke dan mengumpulkan barang – barang yang akan dibeli oleh pemuda itu .

Sasuke terlihat menimbang – nimbang untuk membeli shampo, dia membuka tutup botol shampo itu dan mencium aromanya, dari botol satu ke botol lainnya. Karena berdiri cukup lama Sakura jadi keasyikan memandangi Sasuke , mulai dari potongan rambutnya, matanya, bibirnya, ekspresinya yang tiba – tiga berganti saat mencium wangi shampo yang terlalu menyengat, hingga pakaian yang ia kenakan, pokoknya dari atas sampai bawah.

Ah, tampan sekali, membuat Sakura jadi senyum – senyum tidak jelas. Fantasi liar Sakura mulai kembali saat melihat kotak – kotak kecil ekhm, alat kontrasepsi yang terpajang di dekat kasir .

"Kyaa!" Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

'_Kenapa dia ini?' _batin Sasuke . Dia mengabaikan Sakura dan membayar belanjaannya . Saat Sakura sadar dari jiwa 'liar'nya Sasuke sudah berada diluar pintu kaca supermarket menunggunya.

"Biar aku yang bawa" Sakura merampas dua kantong pelastik belanjaan dari tangan Sasuke segera setelah ia keluar dari pintu supermarket .

Di perjalanan pulang mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain, jujur saja Sakura benci situasi seperti ini, ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

_[Sasuke-kun,_

_Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi kencan? :3_

_Sekali inii saja .]_

Tangannya sedikit bergetar tapi ia beranikan saja untuk menekan tombol send . Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Sasuke bergetar, setelah membaca pesan singkat yang terpampang di layar ponselnya ia memberikan gadis di sebelahnya ini tatapan aneh .

"A-apa?" Tanya Sakura pura – pura tak tahu. Bukannya menjawab tapi Sasuke malah memukul pelan puncak kepala Sakura dengan ponselnya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Aw! Sasuke-kun tunggu ! Itu artinya iya atau tidak?!"

o—o—o—o—o

_**Sakura POV**_

Pada akhirnya aku dan Sasuke-kun pergi berkencan!, yah sebenarnya bisa di kategorikan jalan – jalan biasa karena kami tidak bermesraan . Saat ku tanya dia ingin pergi ke mana, dia menjawab _Tower records—_tempat seperti toko musik raksasa, didalamnya bisa membeli CD, mengatahui info – info musisi yang baru merilis sesuatu, mendengarkan lagu ataupun menyaksikan live performance dari musisi yang mengadakan promosi single mereka_—_jadi kami memutuskan untuk ke _Shibuya_ dengan menaiki _shinkansen,_ kami pergi sekitar jam sebelas siang danhanya makan waktu setengah jam saja .

Karena pergi ke _Tower records_ aku jadi tahu lebih banyak tentang Sasuke-kun, genre, lagu – lagu dan band favoritnya, kebiasaan - kebiasaan kecilnya saat menemukan sesuatu yang ia sukai, dan sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu dingin seperti yang di katakan orang - orang. Sasuke ini sebenarnya orang yang tenang, bukan dingin, dia lebih suka mendengarkan dan mengamati, mengetahui banyak hal tetapi memilih diam dan menyimpan semuanya dalam pikirannya sendiri, ya setidaknya menurutku begitu.

Karena sudah puas menjelajahi gedung _Tower records _, kami beristirahat dan mengisi perut dengan ramen, setelah kenyang kami melanjutkan jalan – jalan ke sekitar _Shibuya_ .

Hari ini aku senang bisa pergi dengan Sasuke, aku bahagia di hari terakhirku menjadi kekasihnya .

"Sakura.." panggilnya. Saat ini kami berada di stasiun, menunggu kereta untuk pulang .

"Ya" jawabku pelan, mungkin ini saatnya . Jantung ku sedikit berdebar .

"Kancing baju mu"

"Boleh! Eh apa?" Apa yang kuucapkan, aduh kurasa isi kepalaku bercampur aduk . Dia diam saja, tetapi tangannya bergerak ke arahku, mengancingkan kembali kancing baju terusan berbahan jeans yang ku kenakan, kancing depannya ada banyak sekali mungkin ada yang terbuka .

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu apa lagi.."

"Kau tak mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Kau mau aku berkata apa?"

"Seperti... ah sudah lupakan saja"

Dia menatapku heran . Apa mungkin dia lupa? Dia tidak menghitung harinya?. Aku mengecek kembali kalender di ponselku, menghitung tanggal - tanggal itu satu persatu, dan tidak ada yang salah . Apa hidup wanita muda memang penuh drama? Argh, maksudku Apa hanya aku saja yang terlalu antusias dengan hubungan ini?

Saat kami naik kereta dia membunuh waktu dengan membaca buku literatur . Karena bosan aku terpikir sesuatu yang gila, saat dia sibuk dengan bukunya aku mengambil tangan kirinya, mengaitkan jari – jariku dengan miliknya.

Aku memejamkan mata erat – erat .

Beberapa saat kemudian aku membuka mataku, dia tetap diam saja, tidak protes atau terlihat senang, biasa saja .

Dia juga tetap bungkam bahkan saat kami berpisah. Aku mengucapkan '_Terimakasih untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali_' sambil membungkuk dan dijawab dengan gumaman ambigu '_Hn_' andalannya .

Aku senang tapi juga bingung. Pasti dia lupa, mungkin besok dia akan ingat dan memutuskanku .

Mungkin saja .

_**Sakura POV end**_

o—o—o—o—o

Tebakan soal Sasuke akan memutuskannya meleset jauh, bahkan di hari ke lima setelah mereka berkencan ke _Shibuya_ pun tidak ada tanda - tanda Sasuke akan membicarakan topik tentang hubungan mereka .

Yang ada bungsu Uchiha itu menjadi aneh, seperti membalas SMS Sakura (biasanya tidak pernah sama sekali), berdiri di gerbang lalu pulang bersama setelah Sakura keluar, duduk bersebelahan saat makan di kantin, dan menyahut kalau di Tanya apa – apa, walau lagi – lagi hanya 'Hn'.

Beberapa orang mulai mempertanyakan hubungan mereka , Sakura bingung menjawab apa .

Tapi Sakura memang bingung dalam arti sebenarnya, dia akui hubungannya dengan Sasuke mulai sedikit terlihat asli, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya merasa tidak tenang .

Ini tidak benar . Itulah kata – kata yang bersarang di kepalanya .

Saat ini Sakura berada di ruang tamu rumah Sasuke, sepulang sekolah tadi dia minta tolong diajarkan beberapa soal – soal pelajaran yang tidak di mengertinya, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja .

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke datang dengan membawa beberapa buku cetak dan alat tulis, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura di meja ruang tamu .

"Mau belajar apa?" Tanya Sasuke .

"Kimia" jawab Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil buku cetak kimia dan beberapa lembar kertas kosong .

"Yang mana yang tidak mengerti?"

"Kalau tidak salah, soal di halaman 205, nomor 7" sambungnya. Jari – jari ramping Sasuke mulai membuka halaman demi halaman buku cetak tebal itu .

Oh perasaan itu datang lagi, telapak tangan gadis itu berkeringat. Sebut Sakura berlebihan, tetapi sekarang perasaannya berkecamuk, merasa aneh, bingung dan sedikit benci tapi disaat yang sama juga merasa.. sangat senang. Seharusnya Sasuke memutuskannya dari pada membuatnya bingung . Sebenarnaya apa hubungan mereka? Semakin lama semakin tidak jelas. Dia yakin Sasuke tak menyukainya, lalu untuk apa hubungan ini di perpanjang? Dia terlalu banyak berfikir, harusnya tidak usah dekat – dekat dengan Sasuke .

"Oke, coba kerjakan dulu, aku mau lihat" Sasuke mengetuk pena nya di selembar kertas kosong, tapi Sakura diam saja, sepertinya masih tenggelam bersama hipotesa – hipotesa buatannya sendiri.

"Hei, kerjakan" kata Sasuke sambil memukul pena nya ke puncak kepala Sakura . Gadis itu tetap diam dan menunduk, yang dilakukan Sakura selanjutnya bukan mulai menulis atau melihat soal di buku cetak, melaikan membasahi kertas kosong dihadapannya dengan air mata, dia menangis .

"Apa terlalu sakit? Maaf" Pemuda berambut raven itu mengelus – elus kepala Sakura, dia kira gadis itu menangis karena pukulan pena nya, dia memang memukulnya cukup keras tadi karena geram, tidak menyangka Sakura akan menangis.

Sakura menepis pelan usapan Sasuke di rambutnya, sentuhan pemuda itu semakin membuatnya gila. Kata 'belajar' tidak lagi ada dalam kepalanya, sepertinya sudah terbawa suasana .

"S-sasuke-kun, kapan kita akan putus?"

Kata - kata yang sedari tadi tertahan di biibirnya itu akhirnya terlontar . Sasuke menegang, tak pernah menyangka Sakura akan menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Aku tahu, ini hanya pura – pura, tapi kalau terlalu lama rasanya.. jadi aneh, harusnya cuma untuk tiga puluh dua hari kan? Apa kau lupa? "

"Bagaimana"—

—"Ini bukan kebetulan, tetapi memang di sengaja . Aku mendengar kalian bicara, dan kukira ini adalah kesempatan yang langka, tapi sekarang itu tidak penting, aku menyukaimu, sangat suka, makanya.." Sakura kini berpindah dari seberang meja ke sebelah Sasuke .

"Kita putus saja"

Emerald berwarna hijau jernih itu menatap lekat – lekat manik hitam milik Uchiha di hadapannya ini .

"Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Sasuke singkat .

"O-oke kalau begitu, peluk.." Sakura melebarkan kedua tangannya tapi lelaki itu diam saja. Dengan sedikit kecewa, Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke, membenamkan lehernya di ceruk leher Sasuke yang hangat, meresapi aroma dan lekuk tubuhnya, biar saja toh untuk yang terakhir kali .

.

.

.

.

.

Pekan Festival olah raga yang dinanti - nanti telah di mulai pagi tadi, lapangan sepak bola Konoha Gakuen Di penuhi seluruh partisipan dan suporter dari setiap kelas, begitu ramai dan meriah. Semua murid tampak seragam dengan pakaian olah raga. Sejak pembukaannya di pagi hari tadi, yel – yel dan suara alat musik untuk membangkitkan semangat tidak pernah absen dari telinga siapapun yang mondar – mandir di sekitar lapangan utama .

Terkecuali dua orang yang berada di kelas XI-A yang sepi, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura . Mereka malas turun ke lapangan karena pertandingan baru berlangsung untuk para siswa – siswi kelas X, lebih memilih untuk berlatih ukulele di kelas kosong itu .

"Kau sudah makin bagus Sakura-chan, sering – seringlah berlatih"

"Tapi jariku sakit untuk menahan senar - senarnya" keluh Sakura, memperhatikan ujung - ujung jarinya yang memerah .

"Sakit? Kalau begitu lihat ini" Laki – laki berambut kuning itu memamerkan telapak tangannya .

"Whoaa bagaimana bisa seperti ini, keras sekali" Sakura tampak takjub, dia meraba permukaan telapak tangan Naruto yang kapalan. Laki – laki berambut kuning itu menggesekkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Sakura .

"Aa kasar sekali!"

"Ini karena aku terbiasa bermain gitar. Senar gitar terbuat dari baja jadi kalau sering di mainkan tangan bisa kapalan"

_DUAK_

Pandangan mereka langsung mengarah ke luar pintu kelas yang terbuka, seseorang menendang tong sampah di luar pintu kelas hingga isinya berserakan. Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu pergi keluar, melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, setelah itu kembali duduk di samping Sakura .

"Yang barusan itu Teme, dia makin gila Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto bergeleng – geleng, dia mulai menyetel senar ukulele Sakura yang berwarna pink .

Sakura pun sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama . Beberapa hari sejak terakhir kali mereka bicara, Sasuke berubah, menjadi lebih dingin dan pemarah . Sasuke juga menghindarinya dua kali lebih ekstrim dari yang dulu, kalau dulu dia seperti batu di pinggir jalan, maka sekarang Haruno Sakura adalah tanaman beracun dimata Uchiha bungsu itu.

Kadang Sakura heran, bukannya yang harus marah lalu menghindar adalah dirinya? Seperti _strory line_ drama – drama malam minggu di televisi. Kenapa seolah – olah dirinya adalah penjahat yang tak pantas menghirup udara yang sama dengan pemuda itu .

Julukan '_Cold guy city hunter'_ untuk pemuda itu bukan isapan jempol, semakin Sasuke bersikap acuh, semakin banyak perempuan – perembuan histeris karenanya.

Tapi toh Sakura tidak peduli, um iya benar.

o—o—o—o—o

Uchiha Sasuke menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone tapi tidak memutar lagu apapun. Sambil duduk di depan kebun tanaman – tanaman dengan nama latin di samping gudang peralatan olah raga, dia memejamkan mata dengan sedikit alis yang bertaut .

Kenapa dia menendang tong sampah tadi? Kenapa dia marah ? untuk apa dia kesal saat tahu Sakura berduaan dengan si Dobe Naruto di kelasnya sendiri?

Dahinya berkerut, di tambah lagi saat membaca kiriman SMS Tobi ;

'_Yeey, Tobi sudah sampai di fukuoka, sekarang kita tinggal berjauhan T.T , Soal hardisk itu sebenarnya, tidak pernah Tobi ambil, hanya Tobi selipkan diantara celah tempat tidur Sasu . Berhubung Sasu langsung menuduh, sekalian saja kan haha'_

Itu adalah balasan untuk Sasuke yang mengiriminya pesan _'Simpan saja hardisk itu'._

Sialan.

Tapi bukannya itu artinya semua telah kembali seperti sedia kala ?

kenapa dia masih merasa marah?.

"_Haruno-san, onegaiii" teriak _seorang laki – laki_, _dari kejauhan Sasuke mendengar jawaban '_baiklah_' dan kemudian suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya . Matanya masih terpejam, suara langkah kaki itu berhenti persis di sebelahnya, entah duduk atau apa yang jelas Sasuke merasa di tatap oleh seseorang, dia tahu siapa itu .

Saat di rasanya orang itu mulai bangkit, Sasuke membuka mata, menarik pergelangan orang itu—Haruno Sakura—dengan kasar sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh persis di tengah pangkuannya. Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangan gadis itu dengan satu tangannya karena memberontak .

"Ss-sasuke-kun, lepas, aku mau mengambil bola" rintih Sakura . Tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini, tetapi Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar dengan mata menyipit, memandang gadis itu tidak suka .

"Pakai _lipgloss_ untuk menarik perhatian Dobe eh?"

"Ha? Apa?"

Satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas bergerak ke arah bibir tipis Sakura, menghapus polesan _lipgloss baby pink_ itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian tangannya berpindah ke tengkuk Sakura, dia sendiri memajukan wajahnya sampai tak ada jarak lagi, tanpa ragu menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir gadis berambut merah jambu itu, memberikan kecupan ringan yang membuat emerald di hadapannya membulat .

Dia mengubah posisi, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dan mendudukkannya di lantai, belakang punggung gadis itu adalah dinding, tubuh Sakura terpenjara oleh kedua kaki Sasuke . Ciuman itu pun terus berlanjut, bertahap, semakin liar dan bertubi – tubi .

"Berhen-ti..hmmpph" Sakura serasa kehilangan kewarasannya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh agar berhenti menyerang bibirnya, karena dia sudah mengecap rasa darah tadi, pasti bibirnya luka, belum lagi lidah pemuda itu yang mencoba masuk ke dalam mulutnya .

"Hentikan!"

_SREK_

Baju atasan olah raga Sasuke robek akibat di tarik sekuat tenaga oleh Sakura, kesempatan sepersekian detik itu di gunakan Sakura untuk menutup bibir dengan telapak tangannya lalu kabur dari tempat itu .

Sasuke membatu setelah aksi brutalnya barusan . Sekarang dia sadar ternyata selama ini dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia marah karena melupakan hari ke tiga puluh duanya.

Dia marah karena membiarkan sesuatu yang mulai terbiasa dekat dengannya pergi .

Dia marah karena baru menyadarinya di saat terakhir.

Dia marah karena merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya lemah .

.

.

.

.

.

Dia kesal karena jatuh cinta .

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura memilih mengasingkan diri dari riuhnya suasanya festival olah raga. Niatnya menjadi suporter kelas hilang setelah kejadian di dekat gudang peralatan olah raga tadi. Toh lari estafet yang diikutinya baru di mulai esok hari. Pilihannya jatuh pada perpustakaan yang sunyi .

Karena begitu sepi ia terbawa suasana, baru membaca beberapa paragraf berita dari koran yang diambilnya dari meja petugas, ia langsung jatuh tertidur. Dia tidak bermimpi apapun, hanya gelap saja, tidurnya pun tidak terlalu nyenyak.

Satu jam kemudian matanya mengerjap, ia terbangun, otot – ototnya terasa kaku karena tidur di meja perpustakaan . Sakura masih duduk di sana seorang diri, bahkan setelah satu jam perpustakaan itu tetap sepi .

_Drrt..drrt.._

Dia mendengar suara getaran tapi ia yakin ponselnya tidak di _silent_, saat melihat ke belakang ternyata ada seseorang yang duduk memunggunginya. Sakura tahu siapa itu, seseorang yang membuat perasaanya teraduk – aduk, dan kini berpindah, duduk persis di sampingnya.

"Maaf"

Sakura menempelkan kepalanya di meja lalu menutupinya dengan lembaran – lembaran koran, dia tak mau dengar apapun lagi.

"Pergi sana!" bentak Sakura tanpa mengeluarkan kepalanya . Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara bangku di geser, lalu suasana perpustakaan pun menjadi lebih sunyi . Apa Sasuke benar – benar pergi ?

Argh, entah kenapa dia jadi semakin kesal, sangat kesal sampai koran pembungkus kepalanya lecak karena di remat – remat . Dia terlalu menyukai Sasuke sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sa-sasuke" isaknya, air matanya mulai menetes . Bahkan dirinya sendiri sadar, belakangan ini dia jadi cengeng. Siapa yang harus membayar untuk semua ini? kemana perginya Haruno Sakura yang kuat itu?.

Kemudian ia merasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam korannya yang gelap . Ternyata Sasuke menyingkap sedikit lembaran koran yang lebar itu, membuat celah untuk memasukkan kepalanya sendiri ke dalamnya.

Wajah Sakura yang merah karena menangis dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Sudah berapa kali dia melihat Sakura menangis? Dan semua itu karena ulahnya. Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan pukulan telak di lengan kanannya, cukup sakit mengingat Sakura punya tenaga _superhuman_, tapi Sasuke diam saja sampai Sakura berhenti sendiri .

"Sudah puas?" Tanya Sasuke. Kepala mereka masih di tutupi koran . Ia menggeleng seakan belum selesai, membuat lembaran koran itu bergerak – gerak, Sakura mencubit punggung tangan pemuda itu, giginya sedikit terlihat karena geram sekaligus kesal, matanya juga masih berair .

Sasuke menghentikan cubitan Sakura, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat air mata Sakura semakin deras mengalir .

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Kali ini tidak ada batas waktunya, janji"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya maksud Tuhan memberi 'kecacatan' adalah semata – mata untuk menyempurnakan hidup manusia itu sendiri. Karena Tuhan juga memberi kita pasangan yang menutupi segala 'kecacatan' kita .

.

.

.

.

.

End

Terimakasih kalau ada yang mau baca :') hik

Pernah nyoba2 bikin komik, tapi nggak pernah nulis2 yang begini, jadi pengen tau aja rasanya, eh ternyata susaaah, ga ngerti harus mulai dari mana.

Author butuh pertolongan, butuh arahan penggunaan tanda baca dll., Adakah yg mau bantu.. huhu

Review bila minna-sama berkenan, maaf masih super newbie .


End file.
